Chronic diseases are on the rise among racial and ethnic minority youth and young adults. Prevalence disparities related to race/ethnicity and socioeconomic status persist or are widening.^ The concentration of risk factors and early onset conditions in young people are beginning to manifest as profoundly disturbing disparities in the rates of complications of chronic disease (stroke, amputation, kidney failure, heart failure,etc.) among middle-aged people. In addition, there is growing evidence that higher rates of chronic disease risk factors among mothers, such as obesity and glucose intolerance/pre-diabetes, may lead to